


Vampire!Seth Headcanon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [120]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Headcanon, Human/Vampire Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampire AU, Vampires, au meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	Vampire!Seth Headcanon

  * _Seth tried being the biggest asshole to you before you’s two started dating, he’d try and push you away but it didn’t work, he eventually caved in and asked you out._
  * _Which surprised you because you thought he hated you._
  * _Seth keeping it a secret from you. That he is a vampire._
  * _Seth trying his hardest not to drink your blood, every time his near you._
  * _Before he goes and sees you or hangs out with you, he drinks blood. Since he doesn’t want to hurt you._
  * _Seth would get all squeamish when you cut yourself accidentally._
  * _It’s even harder when you’s two have sex, he has to control his bloodlust. Normally he’ll stop a bit composing himself, most of the time he is still inside you._
  * _“Are you okay?” you asked him._
  * _“Fine.” He grumbled, turning his back to you, as he tried to get rid of his fangs_
  * _“We can stop you know, we don’t have to rush.” You spoke softly, as you ran your hand up and down his back._
  * _“I said I’m fine now, shut up, and ride me.” He growled, turning around to face you._
  * _Seth really has no need for sleep so he watches over you, keeping you safe from any of his enemies or intruders or people especially people who want to do unspeakable things to you._
  * _Of course, dating him puts a target on your back, which is why he protects you._
  * _Seth would save you from things you didn’t know where happening or happened, from people you didn’t know that where his enemies then he’d wipe your memory of it so you’d have no recollection of it or nightmares, his seen you have nightmares before and it breaks his heart._
  * _Eventually, the secret of him being a vampire comes out when you walk in on him, drinking a blood bag._
  * _“Oh god.” You gasped out, your face full of shock as you stared at the horrid sight in front of you. Seth would stop drinking from the blood bag and look up at you terrified. The blood bag falling out of his hand._
  * _“Y/n, please.” He gasped out, standing up, which made you walk back._
  * _“Y-you’re a v-vampire, that can’t be possible.” You gasped out, walking backwards._
  * _“Please, babe, just let me explain.” He pleaded, but you shook your head no, tears falling from your eyes._
  * _“Leave me alone.” You shouted, turning around and running out of his apartment._
  * _You avoided him for months. Those months were horrible for the both of you’s._
  * _Seth would turn his humanity off, because to him feeling nothing is better than feeling like he got his heart ripped out of him._
  * _Roman and dean his friends would eventually get sick would come to your apartment to get your help._
  * _“I can’t.” you sighed, looking nervously between the both of them._
  * _“Please just help us, turn his humanity back on.” Roman pleaded with you. Smiling gently at you._
  * _“He lied to me, he could have told me but he kept it a secret from me, you don’t keep secrets in relationships, who knows how many more secrets he has kept from me.” You huffed, making Dean rolled his eyes while Roman nodded his head in understandingly._
  * _“Suck it up buttercup, and help us.” Dean demanding, sneering at you, honestly he had enough of you. As he towered in front of you, making you gulp._
  * _“Dean.” Roman warned, pushing him back and giving him a glare._
  * _“No, don’t Dean me this bitch is being selfish, Roman, and I’m not just going to stand here while she talks trash about him, she’s the reason why he turned his humanity off and she’s acting like she is not entitled to fix him. You know what sweetheart we don’t need your help, let’s go Roman, this was a waste of time.” Dean hissed, stalking off while Roman just stood there shaking his head disapprovingly at Dean’s actions. He turned his head to look at your frightened expression._
  * _“If you do decide to change your mind, here is my number.” he spoke, handing you piece of paper, once you took a hold of it he turned around and walked off following after Dean._
  * _You’d eventually suck it up, and go to Seth’s apartment all by yourself. Knocking on the door._
  * _“Well, well, well look what we have here.” Seth snarled, rolling his eyes at you._
  * _“Seth, can we talk.” You spoke, playing with your fingers nervously, as you waited for him to invite you in._
  * _“Let me guess you came to get me back, or are you here to ask questions about vampires, either way, be my guest enlighten me come in.” Seth grumbled, moving to the side to let you in._
  * _“No, I came here because you need to turn your humanity back on.” You spoke, Seth let out a chuckle, pouring himself a glass of blood, which made you cringe._
  * _“Well the old me is dead, and I like the me without the humanity on, less heartache more heartbreaking.” He smirked, taking a sip of his blood, which you cringed at only make Seth smirk._
  * _“This isn’t you Seth, please just-” you started to say only for Seth to interrupt you, putting his drink of blood down on the counter and walking towards you._
  * _“Just what, y/n? Turn on my emotions for you? Is that what your selfish little needs want, so you can feel better about yourself, so you don’t have to look at the real me, the monster.” Seth growled, glaring at you._
  * _“I don’t think you’re a monster Seth.” You sighed/_
  * _“Well, that’s the look you gave me when you found out I was a vampire.” Seth sneered._
  * _“I was in shock Seth, that doesn’t mean I think you are a monster, I love you, I really do just please turn your humanity back on.” You pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes, they never failed to work with Seth. He was always a sucker for them._
  * _“You know what y/n, I would never turn my emotions back on, especially not for you, I like feeling the void, and better yet I love it, much better than wallowing over you.” Seth spat, glaring at you._
  * _You were about to say something to him but he stopped you._
  * _“Now get the fuck out of my apartment before I rip your throat out.” He threatened, making you gulp, you quickly made a beeline out of his apartment._
  * _You would then get Roman and Deans help you, to get Seth to turn his emotions back on, though it fails every time._
  * _Though Dean still hated you. Which would make you’s two fight._
  * _Seth finally turned his humanity back on when you got attacked by one of his enemies._
  * _You let out a sigh as you walked down the sidewalk, pulling your jacket closer to your body, as a cold gust of wind blew by you._
  * _You let out a gasp as your back hit the wall, coming face to face with an angry vampire, fangs blaring at you._
  * _“Look what we have here, Seth’s girlfriend.” The vampire growled, tightening_
  * _“We aren’t together anymore.” You gasped out, making him smile as he gripped your throat tighter._
  * _“Good, that means he won’t stop me from killing you.” He growled._
  * _“No, please don’t.” you pleaded, trying to escape the death grip he had on you, but it didn’t work._
  * _“Why should I spare you mercy when he didn’t spare my girlfriend any mercy.” He sneered._
  * _“Please.” You begged, tears falling out of your eyes._
  * _“I don’t think so, just because you two aren’t together, doesn’t mean this won’t affect him.” He growled._
  * _“But he turned his humanity off, he doesn’t care if I die so technically killing me is a waste of time.” You pleaded again, trying to save yourself._
  * _“That doesn’t matter girl, he will always have a soft spot for you.” He snarled, sinking his fangs into your neck roughly, making you let out a loud scream, you tried to free yourself but to no avail._
  * _Your screaming eventually died down into choked whimpers. All your energy felt like it was being sucked out of you._
  * _He pulled away from letting you fall onto the concrete with a loud thud, smirking proudly at you._
  * _You tried to move your hand to your neck to stop the bleeding but he crouched next to you, grabbing your wrist, sinking his fangs into your wrist, which made you let out a choked gasp._
  * _“Thank you for making my night.” He chuckled, throwing your hand down hard, he got up, as your vision faded black._
  * _“F-uck y-you.” You shuttered out._
  * _He turned around, only to be impaled by a stake, Seth smirked at the vampire who fell to the ground, cocking his head to the side as he looked at you. Fighting his inner demons whether to leave you there to die or save you._
  * _But his humanity started to win as he suddenly he couldn’t just let you die so he finally turned his humanity back on. Coming over to you, and kneeling down beside you his heart beating instead his chest, as tears fell from his eyes._
  * _“Please stay with me, I’m so sorry.” He choked out, as he fed you his blood, holding you close to his chest._
  * _When you let out a loud gasp open your eyes, Seth would be so full of relief, hugging you closer to his chest pressing kisses all over your face._
  * _“It’s okay, I’m here.” He reassured you as you started to cry._
  * _“I’ve got you.” He cooed._
  * _You’s two would eventually talk it out, getting back together._
  * _You’d eventually let Seth drink from you._
  * _Seth telling you all about vampires and how he was turned._
  * _At first, he is hesitant but you reassure him._
  * _“It’s okay, Seth, I trust you.” You reassured him._
  * _Being friends with Roman and Dean, though Dean still is hostile towards you._
  * _Asking him to touch his fangs._
  * _“Can I touch them?” you asked, one day when you’s two were cuddling on the couch._
  * _Seth let out a chuckle._
  * _“I suppose.” He answered you, making you smile._
  * _Asking him to turn you which he always changes the subject on._
  * _“Someday.” Or “Let’s not think about that just yet.”_
  * _Seth being hella protective over you._
  * _Feeding you his blood when you get injured pretty bad which you always tell him you’ll be fine, but Seth is stubborn._
  * _Blood sharing when you’s two have sex._




End file.
